This invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing embossed cards such as bank cards, medical examination cards, and the like on which characters are embossed.
Embossed cards such as bank cards, medical examination cards, membership cards and the like on which characters (letters, marks and the like) recorded in the form of embossment have been widely known.
Data recorded on such embossed cards include a personal name, a registration number, birth date and sex. These data may be used for example to identify the person who holds it. For example, at a hospital, a patient is required to submit an examination card when he visits the hospital for consultation and when he submits the card, the clerk at the hospital transfers the data onto a slip or the like. If the slip is formed of a pressure sensitive paper, such transfer can be effected by placing the slip on the embossement, and applying a pressure by means of a roller. This method of transfer eliminates the need of transfer by writing or by manipulation of a keyboard which is inherently associated with the risk of clerical error.
However, once the information has been transferred from the card onto a slip, the card is returned to the patient and further transfer of the information to other papers such as an accounting sheet had to be effected by handwriting or by use of a keyboard. This is timeconsuming and is susceptible to errors. Moreover, the information thus transferred by use of a pressure sensitive paper cannot readily be used for further processing and does not facilitate further reliable reproduction.